nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Haus Abaeir
Allgemeine Informationen: Beim Haus Abaeir handelt es sich um eine aus ausschliesslich Blutelfen bestehende Gilde, die es sich zum Thema gemacht hat, ein militantes und patriotisches Adelshaus aus Quel'Thalas zu verkörpern. Mit dem Addon wird das Haus Abaeir sein Rollenspiel mehr auf die Archäologie und die Bergung wertvoller Artefakte richten. Ein weiterer Punkt ist die Auslebung des blutelfischen Lichtglaubens in der derzeitigen Übergangsphase. Während ihrer Abwesenheit in der Scherbenwelt wird das Haus von einem Triumvriat geführt, welches die Werte und die Ziele des Hauses und ihrer Fürstin aufrecht erhalten. Beschreibung: Das blutelfische Adelshaus Abaeir, unter Führung von Fürstin Shyntlara Abaeir, sieht sich selbst als Bewahrer elfischer Traditionen, Kultur und Macht. Es vertritt die konservative Grundhaltung, dass nur die Magister in der Lage sind, das blutelfische Volk an seinen ihm vorbestimmten Platz zurück zu führen und dass die thalassische Kultur von den Einflüssen der Horde geschützt werden muss. Die Einbindung von Silbermond in die Horde wird nicht als grundsätzlich negativ angesehen, allerdings muss die Loyalität jedes Blutelfen zuerst seinem Volke gelten. "The blood elves disdain the Horde as barbarians who refuse to grasp the power in front of them. They especially dislike the orcs, who should have been strong enough to control the power the demons gave them instead of falling under their control." - Warcraft RPG Alliance & Horde Compendium : Choosing Sides, Blood Elves Das Haus setzt sich dafür ein, Quel'thalas von dem Geschmeiß, das sich in den letzten Jahren seit dem Einfall der Geißel angesammelt hat, zu säubern und die sindoreiische Reich erneut zu einem Zentrum für Hochkultur, Schönheit und Macht reifen zu lassen. Ziele: * Ausdehnung der sindoreiischen Grenzen bis zum Thalassischen Pass * Zerschlagung der Allianz * Bewahrung der elfischen Kultur und elfischer Traditionen. Ablehnung gegen kulturelle Einflüsse der Horde * Bergung wertvoller Artefakte und Schätze im Namen der Sin'dorei * Aufrechterhaltung des Regimes unter dem Triumvirat Rangdefinition: Fürstin des Hauses: ''' An der Spitze der Hierarchie des Hauses Abaeir steht die junge Magistrix Lady Shyntlara Abaeir, die als letzte, direkte Nachkomme des ehemaligen Lord Thalodien Abaeir gilt. In der Regel trifft sie - meist nach Beratung mit dem Konzil - alle Entscheidungen die das Haus betreffen und gilt als unangefochtenes Oberhaupt. '''Konzil: Direkt nach der Hausherrin, folgen die Berater, Ausbilder und Kalkulatoren des Hauses - die sogenannten Konzilmitglieder. Bei diesen handelt es sich nicht um Familienmitglieder, sondern um Angestellte, welche aufgrund ihrer Qualifikationen und ihrer Loyalität für diesen Posten in Frage kommen. Ihnen wurden wichtige Aufgaben auferlegt, wie die Ausbildung der Hausgarde, die Repräsentation im Senat von Silbermond und bei anderen Völkern, die Koordination der Bediensteten oder die Schulung der Magieadepten. Champion der Lady: Der Titel "Champion der Lady" ist ein Ehrenrang, welcher nur einmahlig im Haus vergeben wird. Ein Champion zeichnet sich durch seine unerschütterliche Loyalität, seinen Kampfkünsten und seinem eisernen Willen aus und gilt als Vorbild für jedes Mitglied des Hauses. Ein Champion genießt besondere, einzigartige Privilegien und fungiert unter anderem auch als Vollstrecker der Hausherrin. Ein Champion kann jederzeit von seinem Rang enthoben werden, sollte die Fürstin mit dessen Leistung nicht zufrieden sein oder einen würdigeren Blutelfen gefunden haben. Offiziere: Die Konzilmitglieder werden von den Offizieren gestützt. Hausmitglieder, welche sich durch besonders starkes Engagement auszeichnen, Führungskompetenz vorweisen und von den Hausidealen überzeugt sind, werden nach einer anspruchsvollen Prüfung in den Rang eines Offiziers erhoben und einem Konzilmitglied zugeteilt. Die Hausgarde: Die Hausgarde - der zahlenmässig stärkste Anteil des Hauses - spaltet sich in drei verschiedene Kategorien: Die Waldläufer welche von Weltenwanderer Gelduin Anor'celon ausgebildet werden, die Magister unter der Verantwortung des GroßmagistersHierbei handelt es sich um eine Bezeichnung für den obersten Magister des Hauses und hat nichts mit dem Großmagister von Silbermond zu tun. Theldias Fontrail und die Gardisten unter dem Kommando von Ylvana Falkensturm. Bedienstete: Alle Bediensteten des Hauses sind direkt der Fürstin unterstellt und kümmern sich um den Haushalt, das Wohlbefinden der Hausmitglieder, die Ausführung von Botendiensten und weiteren Tätigkeiten ausserhalb der militärischen Struktur. Wie auch die Hausgarde, beginnt jeder Bedienstete als Anwärter, auch wenn dieser gänzlich andere Aufgaben hat. Wenn das Vertrauen zum Anwärter aufgebaut ist und er die letzte Prüfung bestanden hat, wird dieser wie die Hausgardisten in einer Vereidigung in die Reihen des Hauses aufgenommen. Dieser Rang ist der Einzige, bei dem unter besonderen Umständen maximal ein Verlassener als Botschafter von Unterstadt aufgenommen wird, wobei es selbstverständlich ist, dass dieser sich mehr zu beweisen hat als ein Blutelf. Anwärter: Auf der untersten Hierarchieebene stehen die Anwärter des Hauses Abaeir. Sie haben meist niedere Arbeiten zu verrichten und werden vom Kommandanten sowie dem Großmagister in Sachen Disziplin, Kampfgeschick, Moral und Magieverständnis unterrichtet. Jeder Anwärter durchlebt eine Probezeit, die sich je nach Person kurz oder lange auswirken wird. In dieser Probezeit, wird der Anwärter auf seine Tauglichkeit, seine Loyalität und sein Patriotismus geprüft. Sobald die Anwärter für würdig befunden wurden, müssen sie sich in einer letzten, entscheidenden Prüfung beweisen und sich die Aufnahme mit dem Blut ihrer Feinde erkaufen und wird anschließend vereidigt. Während der Zeremonie werden die Anwärter, die ihre Loyalität dem Hause Abaeir und Lady Abaeir schwören müssen, durch eine sonnenähnliche Tätowierung an das Haus gebunden. Militärische Struktur: thumb|200px Die Sonnengarde: * Die Sonnengarde des Hauses Abaeir, unter dem Befehl von Kommandantin Ylvana Falkensturm, setzt sich aus Blutrittern, Blutritteradepten und blutelfischen Kriegern zusammen. Ihre Pflicht es ist, für den Schutz und die Sicherheit des Hauses und deren Familienangehörige zu sorgen. Durch regelmäßige Kampfeinsätze und ein anspruchsvolles Training, werden die Gardisten zur elitärsten Schutzgarde des Hauses ausgebildet und dienen oftmals auch als repräsentativ disziplinierte Ehrenformation für gesellschaftliche Anlässe oder politische Treffen.Blood Elves are physically identical to high elves, save that they dress primarily in blacks and reds to remind themselves of their terrible losses. - Warcraft RPG Alliance & Horde Compendium : Elf, Blood Die Waldläufer: * Ausschließlich Waldläufer und Pfadpirscher werden in diese Einheit, welche ebenfalls der Kommandantin untergeordnet ist, zugeteilt. Ihre Ausbildung fixiert sich in erster Linie auf Guerillia-Taktiken, Spionage und die Erkundung feindliches Territorium. Wie auch die Sonnengarde, steht die Waldläufereinheit der Abaeir für den Schutz des Hauses ein und kommt, aufgrund der einzigartigen Kriegsfähigkeiten, besonders bei Forschungsexpeditionen oder Kampfeinsätzen zur Geltung. Das Magisterkader: * Wird überarbeitet Die Priesterschaft: * Die Priesterschaft des Hauses Abaeir repräsentiert den aufsteigenden Lichtglauben Quel’thalas innerhalb des Hauses. Die Priester widmen sich einerseits um die körperlichen Verletzungen der Hausmitglieder, die während Kampfeinsätze, Forschungsexpeditionen oder Unfällen hervortreten können, haben andererseits aber auch die Aufgabe geistlichen Beistand zu leisten. Dazu gehören Predigten vor den Hausmitgliedern oder deren Segnung, sowie die Behandlung seelischen Leides. Im Antlitz der Sonne - Chroniken des Hauses Abaeir Shyntlara Abaeir, Blutmagierin und mit ihren jungen 90 Jahren absolutes Oberhaupt des Hauses. Sie war es, welche das Haus durch Konsequenz und einen starken Willen zu Größe verhalf, nicht immer mit dem Wohlwollen anderer, führenden Fraktionen und Häusern. Nach einem Aufbruch zu einer umfassenden Reise in die Scherbenwelt überließ sie testamentarisch die Führung des Hauses dem Abaeirschen Triumvirat. Abaeirsche Triumvirat, eingesetzt durch die Fürstin selbst um die Geschicke des Hauses während ihrer Abwesenheit zu lenken. Aktuell bestehend aus Ylvana Falkensturm, Aimáire Abaeir & Iârwaen Glirhuin sind die Mitglieder des Trimvirates absolut gleichberechtigt in der Fürhungskompetenz. Aimáire Abaeir, ehemals die Schülerin der Fürstin, mittlerweile von eben jener adoptiert. Als ihr vollwertiges und einziges Kind angesehen, hat die Fürstin darüber hinaus sie zu ihrer Nachfolgerin und somit alleinigen Erbin bestimmt, sollte sie in fünf Jahren nicht zurückkehren oder bereits zuvor ableben. Derzeit ist sie bereits in die Führungsriege des Hauses als Großmagistrix und daher auch Teil des Triumvirates involviert. Thirvan Abaeir, Onkel zweiten Grades der Fürstin & Veteran des Ordens der Blutritter von Silbermond. Per Eid verzichtete der alternde Blutelf auf jeglichen Machtanspruch des Hauses. Er steht hinter dem Triumvirat und teilt seine Erfahrungen mit dem Haus. Nienila Abaeir, Schwester der Fürstin, zumindest behauptete sie dies selbst. Die wiederauferstandene Todesritterin stand lange an der Seite an der Fürstin ehe sie wieder verschwand. Unter einem anderen Nachnamen tauchte die gleiche Person später wieder auf. Larynda Abaeir, geboren als Valeria Silberschweif, Cousine der Fürstin & Priesterin des Lichts lehrte lange Zeit den Mitgliedern des Hauses den "richtigen" Lichtglauben. Sie stand sehr lange der Fürstin zur Seite und diente auch als Heilerin. Scaya Fontrail, Cousine der Fürstin & letztes, lebendes Kind des Ilyias Sonnenwend. Nachdem sie sich lange in reiner elfischer Dekadenz ihrer Vergnügungssucht hingegeben hatte, widmete sie ihr Leben nun ihrer Ausbildung zur Nethermantin und wurde zudem von ihrer Cousine in höfischem Verhalten und Innenpoltik geschult. Iylias Sonnenwend, Onkel der Fürstin & zuletzt als ihr Berater tätig. Er ist ein offener Vertreter der Magokratie und dem Führungssystem eines Magisterkönigs. Testament von Fürstin Shyntlara Abaeir "Dieses Schreiben hinterlasse ich den Angehörigen des Hauses Abaeir. Jene die sich mir anvertraut und mir die Treue geschworen haben. Ein dringender Umstand, eine Bedrohung die unser Volk betrifft, veranlasste mich dazu, Quel'thalas zu verlassen und in die Scherbenwelt zu reisen. Um sicherzustellen das mir nicht gefolgt wird, habe ich dieses Schreiben bis zu seinem Fund in meinen Gemächern eingeschlossen. Auch jetzt wünsche ich, dass kein Hausmitglied den Versuch unternimmt, mir zu folgen oder die Suche nach mir aufzunehmen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass mich diese Reise einige Jahre beanspruchen wird. Um den Fortbestand unseres Hauses und unseres Vermögens zu garantieren, erlasse ich mit diesem Testament folgende Bestimmungen und verleihe den genannten Personen folgende Befugnisse: Ylvana Falkensturm: Du, die du mir über all die Jahre treu gedient und nie von meiner Seite gewichen bist, warst mir immer – und trotz einiger Meinungsdifferenzen – eine kostbare Freundin. Ich schätze unsere gemeinsame Zeit und werde immer in Erinnerung halten, was du für mich getan hast. Deine Zeit als Kommandantin ist vorbei. Ich hege grosses Vertrauen in dich und ermächtige dich dazu, sämtlichen Verwaltungsaufgaben die das Haus betreffen, zu führen. Iarwaen Glirhuin: Meine stärkste und loyalste Streiterin unter der Sonnengarde. Ich genoss unsere Konversationen und Erlebnisse und habe viel über dein Wesen in Erfahrung bringen können. In dir sehe ich die Stärke und die Entschlossenheit die unser Volk in diesen düsteren Zeiten benötigt um im neuen Glanz erstrahlen zu können. Aus diesem Grund ernenne ich dich zur neuen Kommandantin des Hauses Abaeir. Deine Faust soll unsere Feinde in Agonie aufschreien lassen und dein Schild soll mein Blut schützen. Theldias Fontrail: Seit deiner Ankunft vor vielen Jahren hast du stets um deine Position und deine Anerkennung gekämpft. Du warst mir ein Sohn, den ich nie hatte und niemals haben werde, und hast mich mit deiner Entwicklung stolz gemacht. Du bist würdig, das Amt des Grossmagisters weiterhin zu führen und unser gemeinsames Ziel eines elitären Magisterkader zu erreichen. Ich erhebe ausserdem Iarwaen Glirhuin, Ylvana Falkensturm und Theldias Fontrail zum Triumvirat des Hauses Abaeir. In der Zeit meiner Abwesenheit sind sie dazu befugt, das Haus zu führen und ihre Bereiche zu delegieren. Ich erwarte, dass ihr den Kurs unseres Hauses beibehaltet und weiterhin eine unbeugsame Bastion gegen die Feinde der Kinder des Blutes darstellt. Ich werde euch nicht mehr führen, doch es ist die ewige Sonne, die über euch scheint und euch zu unser aller Glanz führen wird. Ich erwarte Solidarität und das Versprechen, dass Haus in meinem Sinne zu führen. Um diese Aufgabe zu bewerkstelligen, werden drei Viertel des gesamten Hausvermögens zwischen dem Militär, dem Magisterkader und der Hausverwaltung aufgeteilt. Tretet dieses Erbe an, sofern ihr euch dazu bereit fühlt und euch diese Verantwortung aufbürden könnt. Scaya Fontrail: Du bist meine Cousine, von meinem Blut und Teil meiner Familie. Trotz einiger Differenzen, hast du stets einen Platz in meinem Herzen gehabt. Ich wünsche das du deinen Weg weitergehen wirst. Solltest du deine Ausbildung zur Nethermantin abschliessen, wirst du Zugang auf dein Erbe, dass ich dir hinterlasse, erhalten. Es entspricht einem Viertel meines Vermögens. Bringe zuende was du begonnen hast und zeige Quel'thalas, dass du von meinem Blut bist. Fiondir Dämmerstrahl: Auch wenn ich es dir nie zeigte, schätzte ich dein Engagement, deine Loyalität und dein Ehrgeiz. Du hast dich für unsere Sache in die Höhle des Löwen begeben. Ich ernenne dich hiermit zum unbestrittenen Waldläuferhauptmann des Hauses Abaeir. Nutze die Chance und beschütze mit deinen Waldläufern unser Reich. Wir alle haben viel Schmerz und Trauer erlebt. Führt fort, was ich euch gelehrt habe. Macht Silbermond zu dem, was es einst war und lasst niemals wieder zu, dass unser Volk in die Knie gezwungen wird. Gerechtigkeit für unser Volk!" *Siegel des Hauses Abaeir *Unterschrift der Fürstin* Das Erbe der Fürstin Abaeir Datei:Testamenthgtw7j9zli.png Aufnahme: Vereidigung: Während sich der Anschluss von einfachen Angestellten und Sklaven an das Haus von selbst erklärt, vollzieht sich die Weihung der Hausgarde im Rahmen einer Zeremonie - ähnlich einer Taufe. Die Anwärter werden an einen von Lady Abaeirs erwählten Ort gebracht. Es folgt eine Zeremonie, in der der Anwärter seine Loyalität schwören muss und das Wappen der Abaeir auf den Handrücken gebranntmarkt bekommt. Anschliessend wird dem vereidigten Blutelfen der Wappenrock des Hauses Abaeir übergeben, was die offizielle Aufnahmen in die Reihen der Abaeirs abschliesst. Jenes Ritual wird im folgende Link genauer berichtet: Blutrote Vereidigung Aufnahmebedingungen: 350px * Seriöse Rollenspieler die in der Lage sind IC- von OOC-Wissen zu trennen, sich in ihre Rolle hineinversetzen können und diese plausibel darstellen. * Engagierte Spieler, die Zeit in die Gilde investieren, eigene Ideen bringen und sich nicht nur bespaßen lassen. * Sozialer Umgang und Einhaltung der RP-Bestimmungen. OOC im /say oder /yell wird nicht toleriert. * Grundsätzliche Lorekentnisse. Wir nehmen zwar Anfänger auf, erwarten aber von diesen, dass sie sich mit der Materie auseinandersetzen. Dazu helfen diverse Guides und Lorebeiträge im Hausforum. Charaktere, die wir nicht suchen: * Kinder Arthas' oder Illidans, Vampire, Hauskatzen/Bären/Tiger und sonstige Abnormalitäten. * Träger des echten Quel'Serrar, Quel'Delar oder Frostgram. * Pazifisten, Demokraten oder sonstige Individuen, die sich nicht mit den Idealen des Hauses identifizieren können. * Angehöriger anderer Rassen, Schattenpriester und Todesritter Sonstiges: Stories: Gewaltsame Aufklärung Expedition: Das gelobte Land Der Tag der Abrechnung Trainingscamp in Feralas Azsharas Erbe Galerie: Datei:Eidobjn4hxv.jpg|Vereidigung in den Ruinen von Silbermond Datei:Empfangs38wzako.jpg|Vorbereitung zum Training Datei:Endehzc4k60t.jpg|"Schneisenlauf" Datei:Azshara_Abaeir.jpg|Magieunterricht in Azshara Datei:Vereidigung.jpg|Vereidigung am Windläuferturm Datei:Hausfest_Abaeir.jpg|Geschichtsabend in Nagrand Datei:WoWScrnShot_020710_203711.jpg|Überfall auf den Außenposten der Silberschwingen Datei:WoWScrnShot_020810_215029.jpg|Magieunterricht Datei:Marsch.jpg|Trainingseinsatz in Tirisfal Datei:Vereidigung_Scherbenwelt.jpg|Vereidigung an der Falkenwacht Datei:Höllenfeuer_einsatz.jpg|Einsatz in der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel Datei:Koepfe2.jpg|''"Schickt die Gefangenen zurück..."'' Datei:WoWScrnShot_040710_214833.jpg|Vorbereitungen zum Angriff gegen die Amani Datei:WoWScrnShot_040710_215844.jpg|Säuberung der nördlichen Schneise um den Zulauf an Untoten bei den Amani abzuschneiden. Datei:WoWScrnShot_040710_222246.jpg|Installation der Magiefallen Datei:Alazia_vereidigt.jpg|Blutrote Vereidigung|link=Blutrote Vereidigung Datei:Parade2.jpg|Militärparade in Silbermond Training.jpg|Faustkampftraining Vereidigung9234.jpg|Vereidigung im Kristallsangwald 2Vereidigung.jpg|Zweite Vereidigung am Windläuferturm Blutmythosinsel training.jpg|Magierschulung auf der Blutmythosinsel WoWScrnShot_032711_214740.jpg|Anreise zum Krieg in den Verwüsteten Landen WoWScrnShot_050111_201959.jpg|Vereidigungszeremonie im Anwesen in Morgenluft WoWScrnShot_101211_214928.jpg|Vereidigungsprüfung von Zann Netherlied Wird fortlaufend aktualisiert Links: * Gildenforum Anmerkungen: Kategorie:Gilde Horde Kategorie:Haus Abaeir Kategorie:Revier:Silbermond Kategorie:Revier:Immersangwald Kategorie:Blutelfen Themengilde